Particularly for decorative purposes it is often desired to texture the surface of wood boards in a regular or irregular pattern to endow the surface with, for instance, a rustic appearance. Such surface textures were formerly produced by a hand plane, i.e., or a machine plane molder was used to produce a consistent texture in the wood surface. However, using the hand plane is time-consuming and costly, and using the known machine plane has in particular the disadvantage that only one and the same pattern or contour texture is possible, particularly in the feed direction of the wood board.